Pensando en ti
by galadrielcullen
Summary: cuando el recuerdo del ser amado no es suficiente, cuando la lejania del hombre que amas, por una guerra,te hace cometer grandes estupideses como olvidar una promesa de amor porque no quieres estar sola. One-shot. Todos humanos. ExBxJ


**Este es un nuevo oneshot que llego cuando miraba el video de la cancion de katy Perry, Thinking of you...**

**Todos los personajes son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer...pero la historia es mia y esta basada en el video ya mencionado.**

* * *

PENSANDO EN TI...

Me sentía horrible. Sentía que con cada día que pasaba lo estaba traicionando, que no estaba respetando mi palabra, la que le di antes que se fuera a la guerra. Me sentía sucia, la peor mujer del mundo. Él no merecía amar a alguien como yo, a alguien que por el simple hecho de sentirse sola, había buscado un sustituto en la cama. Pero no por eso, había logrado sacar su recuerdo de mi cuerpo y de mi mente.

Cada día me acordaba de nuestras salidas a pasear, de sus besos, de las miles de promesas que habíamos hecho para cuando nos casáramos, y del último baile que compartimos, antes de que se fuera de mi lado, ya vestido de soldado… _que lejanos veía esos días_. Que tristeza sentía cada vez que veía su foto, la que tenía sobre mi cómoda, y recordaba esos días, mientras miraba a ese otro hombre dormir en mi cama.

Maldigo mil veces a esta guerra, la que me arrebato al hombre que amaba de mi lado, que me obligo a comportarme como una meretriz para no sentirme vacía y sola. Esta guerra que nos obligo a dejar todo de lado para que él fuera a entregar su vida por la libertad de este país.

Me levantaba todos los días, con cuidado para no despertar a Jacob, este hombre que duerme conmigo, pero que está casado. Me colocaba la misma bata que me compro Edward, para el ultimo de mis cumpleaños que celebro a mi lado, por lo cual me sentía sucia y de la peor calaña, y bajaba las escaleras, y me ponía a mirar por la ventana del salón hacia afuera… _hacia ese camino_… por el mismo camino que nos servía como vía de ciclismo, y por el mismo que un día recorrió para irse a la guerra.

Cada vez que estoy con Jacob me acuerdo de Edward, no puedo sacarlo de mi mente. Es algo que me recuerda constantemente lo mal que estoy haciendo. Me hace recordar que él esta haya, en una tierra lejana arriesgando su vida, mientras que yo acá, yaciendo con otro hombre y ni siquiera respetando su nombre y mi promesa de esperarlo.

Las cosas siguieron así, hasta que todo llego a un límite, y no pude soportar más la situación. Eche a Jacob para siempre de mi vida y de mi cama, pero ese mismo día me llego la noticia, a través de un mensajero de gobierno… _mi amado Edward estaba muerto_… que había muerto en batalla, justo el día antes. No pude aguantar de pie, y poco a poco mi espalda se deslizo por la puerta principal hasta llegar a quedar sentada en el suelo, ante la mirada de tristeza de aquel hombre. Las lágrimas no me dejaban respirar, sentía como una gran piedra se alojaba en mi garganta y me hacía sentir que mi propia muerte estaba frente a mí.

Hoy va a ser el funeral, ayer trajeron su cuerpo, por vía aérea. Casi de forma mecánica me coloque un vestido negro y un velo del mismo color sobre mi cabeza (nunca supe si fue por el luto o por la vergüenza que sentía), el cual llevare hasta el día de mi propia muerte, como castigo y penitencia por su muerte y por las cosas que hice en su ausencia. Lo ame cada día, cada día me acordaba de él, pero su recuerdo no fue suficiente para mi cuerpo, solo para mi mente. Ante su ataúd, al verle allí con los ojos cerrados, ocultando sus hermosos ojos verdes, esos ojos que me miraban con amor todos los días que estuvimos juntos, y vistiendo el uniforme del ejército, y la gorra encima de este, el llanto acudió con más ganas. Todos me abrazaron, incluso sus padres, lo cual me hizo sentir peor.

-Tranquila Isabella, mi hijo seguro pensaba en ti cuando murió. Te amo desde niño, y era su sueño estar contigo siempre. Ten sus mejores recuerdos contigo, él lo querría así.

Salí corriendo de allí, dejando a todos mirándome con pena. Iba tan cegada por las lagrimas, cruzando la carretera, que no vi cuando un auto venia a toda velocidad por ella…

…no morí, pero quede postrada en una cama.

No sé si la vida se encargo de castigarme o solo soy yo tratando de justificar el accidente. Pero de algo estoy segura… lo ame y lo voy a amar, pero cada día va a ser un suplicio para mi, al acordarme de su nombre y de cómo lo traicione.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto escribirlo, especialmente por el toque medio dramatico que tiene al final (el cual es difernte a como terminaba el video, ya que me hubiera parecido casi plagio escribirlo con el mismo final que en el video, por eso invente este)... me encantan las canciones de Katy Perry, incluso ya tengo pensando escribir otro oneshot sobre otra de sus canciones...Teenage Dream.**

**y Perdonen a las que leen esto y son team Jacob, ya que lo puse como el amante que le pone el gorro a la señora (aca en Chile se le dice asi cuando se le es infiel a la otra persona)... pero no tenia otro nombre pa ponerlo como el otro...**

**Siempre lloro cuando miro este video, y este oneshot lo escribi con los ojos llorosos...siii, ya siento que me paresco a un dibujo animado que miraba cuando chica, las Sailor Moon y me reia mucho de Serena por ser tan melodramatica...y aca estoy yo en las mismas..XDDD**

**Cariños a todos los que lean este oneshot...y estare esperando sus reviews...solo apreten las letritas..**

**Gala...;)**


End file.
